omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Girl Quest!
|-|Monster Girl Quest!= |-|Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG= Summary In a world, where monsters take the forms of women who lust after a substance only men can give them, one boy is fated to change everything forever. And to continuously get raped doing so. ~Gorgeous, Inspiring words from the MGQ wiki Monster Girl Quest (もんむす•くえすと！) is an erotic franchise of doujin visual novel-RPGs made by a doujin studio known as ToroToro Resistance. It currently consists of only 2 works, which both possess qualities similar to both visual novels and RPGs. However, the original game is closer to a VN than it is an RPG, while Paradox is the reverse of that. Despite being a hentai, it can bring the most polar of opposites together and still make it work; religion and magic coexist with science, plot coexists with "plot", etc and it just works. In that way, it reflects the themes and plots of the games themselves, which revolve around coexistence and duality. The original game, titled Monster Girl Quest, is what the series itself is named after. It's chapters, 3 in total, were released on the 10th of March in 2011, the 17th of December in the same year, and the 1st of June in 2013 respectively. It follows the journey of a certain purple-haired boy with a childlike appearance and his attempt to end the vicious racism widespread across his world. In his quest, he meets new friends, falls in love, killsgod and all her angels and has a happy ending. '''Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG '''is the "sequel" to the original game. Chapter 1 was released on the 14th of March in 2015, with an english translation following roughly a year or so after. The 2nd chapter was released on the 23rd of June in 2017, and a full english translation has yet to be made. Chapter 3 has not released yet, but is scheduled for early to mid 2019. The story of paradox revolves around every sentient entity in all of creation battling against the end of existence itself, which has been given a name: chaos. It is arguably much darker than the original, littered with themes of despair and sadness. Luka returns as the protagonist, but this isn't the same Luka as the original trilogy. It's an alternate version, and the burden he's tasked with far surpasses that of his original counterpart. Powers of the Verse Contrary to what it may look like, this verse's power is not to be underestimated. Despite most characters not physically going beyond Universal+, the top tier characters can tank existence erasure at the 5D scale at least and they don't even notice it enough to flinch, instead paying attention to the stuff it does to those who aren't as strong. They can exist in and even manipulate a pure lack of existence and can even speedblitz people who can do the same. On top of that, the characters have lots of hax that makes them even deadlier as opponents, including probability manipulation, void manipulation, damage reflection, and even some unique abilities such as one that allows you to use the values of stats in the place of others. Explanations The MGQ multiverse is fairly large and has a complex cosmology that is so tightly linked that a feat from a single top-tier can scale to like half of them. The actual multiverse itself is comprised of innumerable amounts of universes that all exploded into existence when a certain monster lord achieved godlike power thanks to absorbing Ilias, and used it to cause a paradox. Since all of these have differences from how the original trilogy played out, they're treated as deviants from the "true history" and are ceasing to exist thanks to that. Hades is a place where everything is actually a conceptual construct made from the visitor's memories and thoughts. In there, you can speak to the reaper about doing things like changing the difficulty setting and the new game+, the latter of which basically resets the multiverse. The reaper you see there isn't the true reaper, but an avatar that manifests on a lower plane of existence in order to speak with Luka. If you're strong enough, you can defeat these avatars while they're holding back. The Chaos is the "end of existence" mentioned in the summary. It's not just any void, but the antithesis to all of creation. It devours matter, spacetime, existence itself and even concepts all alike, and all that exists will perish and be erased if this phenomenon isn't stopped. It isn't simply spawned by the mingling of holy and dark magic; it is the original state of them both. Before anything at all existed, there was chaos, and the universe itself was born when light and darkness emerged from it. It leaves lasting effects across all of space and time in the form of 7 sinkhole-like formations called tartarus, which are present across all timelines in every single point in time in each of those timelines, including ones that existed "before" the great disaster even took place. It is even capable of eroding Hades and those unfortunate worlds which meet their ends to the point where they cannot be re-accessed even by people who can physically walk to different points in space-time. The apoptosis phenomenon is caused by the chaos eroding spacetime, and acts as its immune system. Imagine a parallel world as if it were a human body, and the chaos as if it were a virus of some sort. The apoptosis effect is similar to the body's immune system, fighting and slowing the spread of the virus. It mutates organisms that stray too close to the damaged parts of spacetime and amalgamates them with nearby things in order to make them strong enough to repel foreign invaders from other parallel worlds. By "repel" I mean rape annihilate. They have to do this in order to stop the invaders from committing cross-world contact of various degrees, which speeds up the chaos erosion. There are 3 known degrees of it known as of 2017, and they're as listed. ▪ Class 1 cross-world contact: The mere act of entering a parallel world that isn't your own. ▪ Class 2 cross-world contact: The act of acknowledging the existence of an entity from a parallel world different from your own, or worse yet conversing with them nonviolently (I.E having a conversation with them). ▪ Class 3 cross-world contact: The act of physically interacting with someone of a different parallel world, which encompasses things like touching them, fighting/killing them, etc. Contributor Me, myself and I. And of course, LukaSolosYourVerse , also known as Jakey the Cakey, aka me. Characters Angels Monsters Apoptosis Other Weapons/Items * Angel halo Category:Verse Category:Monster Girl Quest